


Don't Stop the Music

by ItsNotWhatYouThink



Category: Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fun, Oral Sex, Wall Sex, boat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotWhatYouThink/pseuds/ItsNotWhatYouThink
Summary: You really miss Leo while he is in Cordonia on business.





	Don't Stop the Music

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Rihanna's Don't Stop the Music. This is the song that Leo and MC dance to at the party. This is my first time writing for the Choices fandom, I hope you like it!

It was another Friday night dance on the cruise ship.  You didn’t really want to be there, but Jess said that there was no way you could miss it, so there you were, standing against the wall moping.  You really missed Leo. He had some last minute business in Cordonia and you didn’t know when he would be able to make it back to you. I guess that was the downfall of dating a prince.

“You look bored.” Dean said from the bar.  You turned and gave him a small smile.

“I’m not. Really” He had become one of your best friends on this boat and you knew he could see through your bored act to what was really bothering you.

“You miss him don’t you?” You just silently nodded in response. “Well then I guess I should mention that he has been staring at you for the last 3 minutes.”  You jerk your head up in surprise and look to where Dean was pointing. You took him in from across the dance floor. He was striking in his suit; no tie, the first few buttons of his crisp white shirt open to grant a view of the top of his muscular chest.  You could feel your blood heating up as his eyes met yours.

“Leo”  A smile broke across your face as you walked to meet him.  “I didn’t know you were going to make it back so soon!”

“Well, business didn’t take nearly as long as I thought, and I just couldn’t wait to get back to you.”  He bent down and gave you a brief kiss. Just then, the song changed and everyone started crowding onto the dance floor to move to Rihanna.  He puts his hands on your waist and starts moving to the upbeat music. You move your hips with his, and soon you were lost in the rhythm. You spun around and backed up to his chest, putting your arm over your head to wrap around his neck.  As the beat picked up, you ground your ass into his crotch and could feel the hard length of him pressing into you as he leaned down to trail feather light kisses along your neck. When the song ended you turned to face him.

“Where did a prince learn to dance like that?” You teased.  

“Must’ve been all those years of ballroom dancing lessons!” He laughed and the expression just lit up his face, his blue eyes shining.  He stops laughing and looks at you, those baby blues are suddenly intense and you can feel the heat starting to build in your core.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Your voice cracks a little as you try to speak.  Its like all words have left you.

“Yes. Now.” You didn’t need any more convincing as he grabbed your hand and you practically ran to your room.

You barely got your room door open before he was on you, spinning you as he kicked the door shut.  He pressed you up against the door as laid open mouthed kisses along your jaw and neck. You couldn’t help the moan that escaped your lips.  His hands slid up your thighs and underneath your dress, pulling it up and over your head. He backed up a step to look at you. “You are so beautiful.”  He said, making you blush.

You run your hands up his broad chest and over his shoulders pushing his suit coat off over his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.  You stepped closer and slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, kissing the skin on his chest as you worked your way down. As soon as his shirt found its way to the floor with the coat, you found yourself pressed to the door again.  He left little marks on your skin as he kissed his way down your chest, licking the bites to soothe them and drawing little whimpers with each small pain. The coil in your gut was so tight, you thought you would go insane if he didn’t hurry up and give you what you needed.  After what seemed like a torturously long time, Leo was on his knees in front of you, lifting one leg onto his shoulder. You couldn’t help the cry that escaped your lips when he finally swiped his tongue in a long stripe from your entrance to your clit. He set a quick pace, alternating between long stripes and concentrated flicks on your clit.

“Leo!” You begged “I’m..I’m gonna...”  In response, he slipped a finger inside you to rub against your g-spot in time with his tongue.  The added sensation, plus the way he looked up at you, on his knees, shirtless but still in his suit pants, sent you over the edge.  White hot light flashed behind your eyelids as fire flowed through your veins. His name was like a prayer on your lips, the only thing that mattered.  You had barely come down when you felt your leg being lowered to the floor. He quickly removed his pants and rolled on a condom, then he was kissing you fiercely.  You could taste yourself on his mouth and it was intoxicating.

He placed his hands behind your thighs, lifting you up and using the door to help support your weight.  In one smooth motion, he buried himself inside you. He was still for a moment allowing you to adjust, placing his forehead on yours.  “I love you so much, MC.”

“I love you too, Leo.” You replied. He started to move, slowly at first.  He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into you, making your head spin, rolling his hips to hit just the right spot.  The pace quickly picked up and soon you were hanging on for dear life, barely keeping your legs around his waist as he thrusts became faster and harder. You knew he was getting close.  You could feel that familiar sensation in your gut and knew you were about to cum again as well. “I’m so close Leo!” you cried.

“Cum with me, MC. Now.”  His command was all you needed as the dam broke a second time making you cry out, your orgasm triggering Leo’s.  After you both caught your breath and cleaned up, you moved to cuddle on the bed.

“I’m really glad you are back, Leo.  I can’t stand it when you are gone.” You place your hand on his cheek as you lay on your side facing him.

“I really hate leaving.” He stated, turning his head to kiss your palm.  “Maybe next time I will take you with me. I would love for you to meet my brother.”

You smiled and snuggled into his chest as you both fell asleep.

  
  
  



End file.
